fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Computress
Computress is Dexter's personal computer that oversees the running of the lab and has a personality of its own. While she does her best to give Dexter advice when he is about to make a bad choice, he usually ignores her, leading to disastrous results. Dexter sometimes refers to her as "my love" or "my dear." Computress was once "Computer," from Dexter's old lab, but her personality and all of her data was transported into a mobile body, essentially moving Computer herself. FusionFall Prior to FusionFall Prior to FusionFall, Dexter has upgraded Computress with hovering and mobile technology. She serves as both his personal assistant and the forewoman behind production at Dexlabs. Computress is both respected and admired by both the Dexbots and even the cynical Mandroids. However, as seen in the manga, Computress's computerized heart belongs to only one man, Professor Utonium. The Future In the Future, Computress served as the only guide, determined to help the player return to the Past by sending him/her to recover various items to rebuild the time machine. She can be found by Heroes Square in Sector V. She helped the player understand the basics of battle (as well as the mechanics of the game). The Academy After the Academy update, Computress handles the missions in the Mt. Neverest tutorial area which introduces the player to the four Guides he/she can select. She also acts a warp in Providence HQ. The Past In the Past, she can be found beside Dexter in front of the Dexlabs building in Tech Square. She mainly requires the player to help with the problems in Tech Square. She tells the player to prevent a databank from being stolen by Fuse. The player gets it back, but Fuse was able to send a virus into the network that would infect all Dexbots and Mandroids in the area. The player is able to prevent this with the help of Dexter and Mandark. She also helps resolve the issue of the quarrel between Mojo Jojo and Mandark by finding and sending the player into the Secret Lair of Fusion Max who had been the real culprit all along. FusionFall Retro After Retro Patch 3.2, Computress gives out the World Nano mission "Nostalgia Chip". This can be unlocked by completing certain missions. Computress reveals that Fuse was able to steal a memory chip from her in order to access the secrets of Dexter's lab. The only way to stop this was to use Mandark's digitizer in Forsaken Valley to convert the player into data. Mandark uses this opportunity to steal Dexter's secrets. Dexter sends a digital avatar to help the player combat Mandark's malware. After this, the player defeats Fusion Computress before she gives the data to Fuse. The memory chip is used to create a Computress Nano. Gallery Computress Retro 2.10.png|Computress in Tech Square (Retro Patch 2.10) Computress Retro 2.8.1.png|Computress in Tech Square (Retro Patch 2.8.1) 197px-Computadora Mt. Neverest.png|Computress at Mt. Neverest Computress - Providence HQ.JPG|Computress at Providence HQ Computress in Dexlabs.png|Computress at DexLabs Computress Tech Square OG.png|Computress in Tech Square (Original Game) ComputressFinalWords.png|Computress in the Time Lab Ff computress exclamation.png|Computress in the the Future Sector V with a mission Fusion Fall Computress.png|Biography Page FusionFall-cartoon-network-fusionfall-27725654-563-329.jpg|Mandark, Dexter, and Computress Dexter and Computress.png|Computress in FusionFall: Worlds Collide Computress_holo_eyes.png|Computress' holographic projection from her eyes Computress_and_utonium.png|Computress and Professor Utonium Computress Fusion.png|Fusion Computress Dexter's_Laboratory_-_Dexter_and_Computress_Get_Mandark_-_You_Are_Stooopid!.jpg|Computress' original design from the cartoon DexLab_Computer_original.png|Dexter's personal computer from Dexter's Laboratory that eventually became Computress in FusionFall NanoComputress.png|Computress Nano icon (Retro Patch 3.2) ComputressA.png|Message Box Icon 4611.png|In-game Model Trivia *She was originally the only non-generic, non-organic NPCs in FusionFall that wasn't a standard Dexbot or Mandroid until the inclusion of TOM. *The name "Computress" comes from the fan-written episode, "Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!" in which Computress is described as Mandark's "brother," who partners with Dexter to get revenge on Mandark. *Computress is one of the only two NPCs to not have a returning voice actor, the other being Aku. *Computress is the only NPC to have a design radically different than her show appearance, as in "Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!" Computress is depicted as a monitor on a wheeled stick-like body, similar to Karen from the Nickelodeon series, Spongebob Squarepants. The two of them have a mobile and "desktop" form. *In the show her name was, instead, "Computer." *In the Worlds Collide manga, Computress is shown to have eyes that can produce holographic projections. References Category:Robots Category:NPCs Category:Dexter's Laboratory NPCs‎ Category:World Nanos